A Dimension Away
by xxwesalxx
Summary: When two girls wish for the impossible, they get sucked into a whole new world full of music, love and drama. Multiple pairings in this story, because we're sluts.


"Okay, so I was thinking," I started, putting my phone on speaker. I was supposed to already be on my way to the mall, but here I was: still in pajamas, with my hair a mess and a busy mind. Not that Raziyah ever really got mad at me for being late; she was worse than I was. "If other dimensions exist, and there's a bajilion of them—"

"Bajilion, El, really?" Raziyah's voice came from the end of the line.

I laughed and grabbed my makeup bag from my vanity. "Shut up and listen," I said, unscrewing the lid of my mascara. "If other dimensions exist, then Saotome Academy must exist in one of those, but—"

"Oh, lord..."

"LISTEN!" I ran the mascara wand through my lashes and continued. "There must be a way to jump to that dimension, right?"

Raziyah didn't stop laughing for a good twenty seconds. "You're so stupid, oh my God," she said finally.

"I'm not, though!" I defended. "I'm just putting it out there. What do you think?"

"_I think_ that you had some serious acid," Raziyah said, making me sigh exasperatedly. "But if your theory slash hallucination is correct, then we better find a way to jump dimensions, because I'm seriously done with this world. Anime is so much better than reality."

"My thoughts exactly," I said, throwing the mascara back into the little pouch. "Who would you date out of the guys?"

"Syo, no doubt."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "Really? I thought you'd go for the long-haired one. Ren. That boy just oozes fabulousness," I said, stripping down to nothing but my underwear. I picked out a pair of black jeggings and a burghundy sweater to wear. I rolled up the sleeves.

"No, I can't date a guy who's prettier than me. Who would you pick?" Raziyah asked.

I laughed. "They're all prettier than you. Anime guys are flawless," I stated.

"Rude."

"I'd pick Otoya. The redhead. He's cute," I said. "WAIT NO! I want Tokiya. Ugh, he's so perfect it hurts."

"You know, this is so us. Swooning over guys that don't even exist," Raziyah said.

"I think they do exist," I insisted.

"Yeah, you also think that unicorns are extinct," she scoffed.

"Used to! I _used to_ think that." I jutted out my lower lip—even though she couldn't see me—and smoothed out my curls.

"Whatever, just get your ass over here," Raziyah said.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-XxXxX-

Don't ask me how it happened, because honestly, it still boggles my mind. Raziyah and I felt oddly tired after going to only two or three shops. We decided to go back to her place to maybe watch a movie and/or take a nap. But the second we set foot in her house, we were... I don't know, _not_ in her house. It looked nothing like her house, actually.

"Sweet baby Jesus," I gasped. Raziyah gripped my arm so tightly, it hurt.

We stood in a class room—a _drawn_ class room. Despite the outlines around... well, everything, it did look natural to me. Real. Raziyah and I stood in the back of the room. I noticed the multi-colored eyes of the students in front of us. They were all looking at us expectantly.

"This is so weird..." Raziyah whispered. I glanced at her and it took everything I had not to laugh. She looked like an anime character. She still had her dark skin, but her eyes were different. They were violet instead of their usual brown color. She still had her glasses, and her hair was still purple (I bet she was really happy about that), but half of it was done-up in pigtails.

She was wearing a school uniform.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing the same thing, except I was wearing tights instead of knee socks. I looked back at the students to see them whispering among themselves.

And then I recognized someone.

Jinguji Ren.

Hot damn, that boy was gorgeous. We locked eyes, and for a split second, I saw him smile at me. It was a very flirtatious smile, and I loved it. Except, well, I couldn't start flirting with him right then and there. Two reasons why. One, I got a feeling that I had to present a song. And two, he wasn't real. How the hell was he in the same room as me?

"Any minute now, ladies," a masculine voice said from the front of the class room. I looked up to see who I believed was Hyuga Ryuya, a teacher at Saotome Academy. I didn't comprehend how I understood what he said, because it was in Japanese. As far as I knew, I couldn't speak, or understand Japanese. I knew a couple of words and phrases, being a big anime fan, but I was a long way from actually speaking the language.

Raziyah was the first to speak up. "Watashi wa, toire o shiyō suru hitsuyō ga arimasu," she said. I blinked at her. Wow, did she know Japanese? Even bigger wow, I knew what she was saying. She said that she had to use the restroom.

The class laughed. Raziyah didn't look bothered at all.

The teacher coughed awkwardly. "You can do that when the class is done," he said. "It's only the second day. You're not making a big impression."

"We're sorry," I said, surprisingly in Japanese, looking at Raziyah with wide eyes. What were we going to do? We hadn't practiced anything, and as far as I knew, I was the only one who had any musical talent. Raziyah tried playing the guitar once, and she vowed to never touch another damn instrument again.

Suddenly, her face twisted, as if she was going to... do her business on a toilet. Or start puking. And then came the tears. She started weeping in front of the whole class. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. Raziyah had done this before—fake tears—to get out of a presentation at school.

"Sir, she's been having a rough week," I said. "May I take her outside?"

Ryuya sighed and said, "Go ahead."

I put my hands on her shoulders and lead her outside the class. Once the door closed behind us, I started freaking out. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I whisper-shouted. "FUCKING REN SMILED AT ME! WE'RE IN AN AMIME! YOUR HAIR IS IN PIGTAILS!"

"Hey, don't you dare criticize my hair. Yours looks like you stuck your finger in a plug-socket," Raziyah sassed, drying her eyes.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse you?"

"It's cute, though. No different from the way your hair looks in real life." She shrugged.

I lifted my hands to touch my hair, and it felt... big. It was shoulder-length, curly, and very volumptuous. "Wow, you're right." I took a strand and held it in front of my eyes. Wonderful. It was blue. I guess that was only fair, since I had black hair in real life. Panic settled in. "How are you so calm?" I asked.

"Easy. We're dreaming."

I shot her a look. "Together?"

"Yeah, some people can do that. Good friends for example, like us," Raziyah said.

"Oh, so you believe that, but you don't believe that different dimensions exist?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh, shush. Let's just roll with it and see what happens."

"Uhm, did you forget that you can't actually sing or play an instrument? What course are we even following?" I asked. "We're obviously in the S Class thingy, because Ren was there. Did you see Syo or Tokiya anywhere?"

"Yeah, I saw Tokiya. And good for us, being in S Class. We must be pretty talented then," Raziyah said.

"You're so dumb, Jesus Christ," I sighed. "Okay, let's go back and tell the teacher you're not up for it today. We better be prepared tomorrow, though."

"Fine, come on," Raziyah said.


End file.
